The cat from hell
The Cat from Hell is a stray that lingers in Dani's house according to Jack from episodes 'Secret Millionaire' 'The Axolotl Factor' 'Abradcadiso', 'Marathon Man' and 'Alien Invasion' and Jack in the House all from series 2 Jack also described it as his archenemey. History The Cat from Hell makes it's first appearence in Jack in the House where it attacks Jack as his is setting up his DJ equitment for Dani's party celebrating her record deal. Jack has history with the Cat from Hell as he said 'we're kind of mortal enemies' It makes further appearences attacking Jack and also ate Ben and Max's sweets as well as taking the bootises Sam and Dani made. The Cat also has been seen entering and exiting through a cat flap. This may be as it is a pet or because the new house already had a cat flap. The Cat from Hell also was scared away via party poppers and silly string once. It was revealed in 'Jack in the House' that The Cat From Hell's owner brought the cat, from a popular pet store, but then decided to lose it on purpose, after finding out, the Cat was evil. The Cat, then was on the streets, looking for its owner for revenge, and spotted Jack, Old arch-nemies going to Dani's House for Dani's party and then decided to go through the cat flap to get his revenge on him, but gets lost around the big house, and comes face to face with, Dani, Sam, Ben and Max before finding his goal, Jack. The Cat's face is never seen at all, but it's hands are usually seen. The Cat, also has an bladder from hell, according to Jack, in 'Secret Millionaire' and takes the mickey by coming towards him and teasing the cat, that he has an bladder from hell, as pay back for attacking him in 'Jack in the House' . The Cat then wees in Dani's Den, on Jack's DJ Desks, and the couch, and runs out in anger, to the kitchen where he smells tuna, made by Max and Ben and attacks them. The Cat, normally can't stay put. It likes to get out of Dani's House a lot, and goes in and out of the Cat Flap, to wee in the garden and to annoy the neighbors, which they complain about in 'Alien Invasion'. The Cat gets his whole revenge on Jack in 'Alien Invasion' where he jumps on his face, and wees on his leg. It is revealed towards the end of series 2, that the Cat From Hell is the new family pet, creating more fear, for Dani, Max and Jack. The Cat From Hell makes its final ever appearance in 'Marathon Man', but is not seen, but a the scene when Jack goes to the Den, the cat Flap opens with a tail wagging out. The Cat intently made it's final ever appearance in the scene when, Dani, Jack, Sam, Max and Ben go to the Sport Relief Fun Run. The Cat is nowhere to be found from Series 3 onward, as it is revealed in 'Weird Wednesday' that Dani's Parents, kept the Cat in a cellar in their room. It doesn't come out ever. However this, The Cat made a minor appearance in the Dani's House finale, 'The Birthday Trap' and made a quick appearance in Dani's Castle, Series 3, Episode 1, 'Back to Bogmoor'. . Quotes 'Mittens for kittens' said by Sam and Dani in Secret Millionaire 'That's not going to work out you have the Cat from Hell' said Jack after Dani tried to take a dog. "Oh no. Not you. Not again' Jack said in series 2 "There's a good pussy" Said Jack 'Ha,Ha,Ha! You wet yourself....' Said Jack in Series 2, after the Cat accidentally wet himself. 'Eat Party Popper' said Jack in 'Jack in The House' 'Your Mortal enemy, is a cat?' Asked Dani in 'Jack in The House' . 'A cat from Hell' responded Jack, to Dani , in 'Jack in The House' 'What.... Who? is that... Creature' said Max in 'Jack in the House' when he was met face to face with the animal. 'Need the toilet? Stupid Cat? Looks like there's no toilet! Hah, Hah!!!' teased Jack, in 'Abracadisco' when he approched the cat, who was bursting for the toilet. 'You could have held it in!' said Jack. Lines From 'Jack in the House' Jack: Time to set up my DJ desks! MUSIC PLAYS Jack: I just love a party! EVIL MEOWING Jack: What was that? EVIL LAUGHTER Jack: Oh, no! EVIL MEOWING Jack: Not You..... CAT YELLS Jack: Anyone, but you... CAT EVILLY MEOWS Jack: Leave me alone! Leave Me Alone! CAT JUMPS Jack: AHHH! WHO ON EARTH LET YOU IN HERE? Jack: Eat Party Popper! CAT WAILS Jack Taunts: Need the toilet? Stupid Cat? Hah, Hah! Dani: What's going on? Jack? Jack: Dani! Stay back! Dani: Why? Jack: Look! POINTS AT CAT Sam: Aw, what a... CAT GROWLS Dani: Scary Cat! Jack: It's the cat from hell Dani: Your mortal enemy is a cat? DOORBELL RINGS Dani: I better go answer that. Sam: I'll go with you. Jack: I'm gonna get a snack. CAT WEES CAT BREATHS HEAVILY IN RELIEF. Jack: Ew, you couldn't have held it in?